


情人结快乐

by Anti047



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 金东
Genre: Alpha！谢金, M/M, Omega！李鹤东, Rating: NC17, maybe PWP, 兔兔东非常规双性设定预警！, 有兽化！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047
Summary: Alpha！老蛇谢金 X Omega！兔子李鹤东贤者太久车技也退步了警告都在TAG里，雷者慎入总得概括就是三个字：蛇盘兔绅士们情人节快乐呀！
Relationships: 谢金/李鹤东
Kudos: 21





	情人结快乐

后台一群徒子徒孙是扶着谢金上车被孙子钊带回家的。千年Alpha老蛇副队长突然就在查作业时进入了发情期，恰好这个时候队长李鹤东被李云杰拉去看师父又不在。尚筱菊看着车开走了就给李鹤东打电话，想起上次谢金的发情的情形，绝对得让李鹤东回来。

“喂，东队啊，我是尚筱菊。那个老祖他到发情期了，您还得多久啊？”  
“一个小时吧。”李鹤东正坐在玫瑰园里陪哥哥李云杰和师父喝茶，听到发情两个字立即捂住了话筒。  
“那我让包子放下人就回来了。”  
“行。”李鹤东安顿了几句就结束了通话。  
“有事儿啊？”郭德纲端着茶杯，手里拿个巧克力逗安迪玩儿。  
“哎，谢爷不舒服要我回去看看。”李鹤东又不好意思当面和长辈说实话，虽然搞上的这位辈分更大。  
“行啦，去吧。”郭德纲一转手将巧克力变成了一颗水蜜桃，“情人节吗，我都明白。”  
“那干爹我先走了。”李鹤东道别后便拿着外套走了。  
“那我也......”李云杰刚要走又被郭德纲拦住了。  
“你留下，一会儿你于大爷来。我胃里难受，你陪他喝点儿。”

于是老李再次沦为工具人。

回家的路上天色就暗了，李鹤东坐在车里等灯的时候给谢金打了个电话。嘟了半天也没人接，想到就是谢金这会儿应该变回了蛇形。回家一看果然如此，老长一条黄金蟒盘在李鹤东平时垫腰的胡萝卜靠枕上，那造型看着就有味道。  
“谢金，我回来了。”李鹤东叹口气，蹬掉鞋爬上床。  
巨蟒用脑袋碰碰李鹤东的手，松开靠枕又一点点盘在了李鹤东身上。  
腿，腰，绕过背，最后把头放在李鹤东肩上。  
“你变回来吧，我给你带了礼物。”  
这句话果然有用，谢金立即变回了人形，不过依然缠在李鹤东身上。  
“带什么了？”谢金抱着他的伴侣安抚些情热，嗓音低沉潮湿，响在耳边让李鹤东身上一激灵。  
“巧克力。”李鹤东故意吊人胃口，“你猜我放哪儿了？”  
谢金刚才就把人上上下下摸了个遍，听这语气也猜出来他的小兔子是要和他玩点小花样。干脆不再收敛气息，直接将人扑在床上。

“那我找到了有没有奖励？”谢金的脖颈附着上一层鳞片，金色的竖瞳盯着李鹤东就像盯着猎物。  
“当然有。”李鹤东被谢金暴涨的气息冲昏了头，一双白生生的兔耳朵腾得冒了出来。

蛇性让谢金对自己的东西格外霸道，给李鹤东扒光的时候便吻过每一寸皮肤，留下深深浅浅的印子。  
最后一把扯下内裤，一团雪白也被放了出来。谢金故意捏着尾巴玩弄，一只手顺着脊梁从上摸到下，没多久李鹤东就进入了状态。

“你快别摸了。”李鹤东趴在床上抱着枕头，一阵阵过电般的感觉直冲天灵盖，被揉捏的尾巴向小腹传来酸麻。  
“那我就开始找礼物了。”谢金终于放过了怀里的兔子，手指滑过臀缝向前面的花穴滑去，“在这里吗？”  
“不、不在。”李鹤东浑身一抖，温暖的内壁却含住了那根手指。  
“那就是在这里。”谢金说完舔上同样潮湿的后穴，舌尖向里面探了探便尝到了融化的可可和奶油的味道。

Omega兔子拥有两套生殖系统，双子宫的优势让他们有极高的生育能力。

这时李鹤东的前穴被谢金的手指玩弄着，后穴被舔舐着，只有前端的阴茎翘着无人问津。上半身被压在床上，腰被压低臀部提高，老蛇的力气大到让李鹤东满足一下自己的手都伸不过去。

“你要舔到什么时候？”李鹤东被成过结的两个子宫被Alpha的气息唤醒了，流出的情液落在床单上或被谢金饮入口中。  
“东东送我的礼物不吃干净怎么好呢？”谢金尝完最后一口甜才用拇指揉揉半张开的穴口，“白巧克力，还是奶香味儿的。”  
“闭嘴，不干你就自己过发情期。”李鹤东被人玩儿了半天手脚酸软，只能扭两下往前爬。

谢金眼疾手快一把搂住人的腰往后一带，白嫩的臀部顶在一团硬物上让李鹤东耳朵立即立了起来。不再给人逃走的机会，谢金解开水裤松散的腰带露出蛇类的两根阴茎。构型的头部蹭着两个翕张的穴口，沾上了水光的阴茎停在穴口前就是不进去。  
这会儿谢金倒是关心起小小东来了，微凉的大手握住性器来回捋动，兔子的性交时间本来就断短，没几下李鹤东便交代出今晚第一批货。  
高潮后的人耳朵向后趴着，浑身一片潮红。这时谢金才吻吻李鹤东的蝴蝶骨，扶着性器慢慢滑进了两个穴口。  
被一下完全填满的感觉让李鹤东头昏脑涨，顶在宫口的性器还有一点露在外面，谢金只能等人适应一会儿再动。  
太久没做的穴道又恢复了弹性，随着小兔子急促的呼吸收缩，让本来分量不小的性器又胀大了一圈。

“你动、动一动。”李鹤东里面酸胀的难受，早就尝过甜头的人根本忍不住。  
“这可是你说的。”谢金一手钳住李鹤东的腰，一手按住后颈开始抽插。  
“啊、嗯，嗯......”李鹤东根本收不住呻吟，喘着气就能带出甜得腻人的声音。  
身后的人故意使坏，用力抽出又狠狠进入，每一下都叩击在宫口。渐渐张开的宫口里流出情液，被人快速的肏干打成一圈白沫。  
“慢、啊、慢点儿......”李鹤东咬着枕头，要不是谢金按着他早就撞上了床头板。  
“东东，你知道那个儿歌怎么唱吗？”谢金几次打不开宫口便估计臊人，“小兔子乖乖，把门儿开开。”  
“谢金你个老变态！他妈的给老子住嘴！”李鹤东脸红得像番茄，虽然知道谢金这个老不正经啥骚话都敢在床上说，没想到这时候还能给他唱儿歌。

心思被转移，李鹤东稍放松一下就让谢金有机可乘，用力一顶就进了子宫。  
柔软小巧的两个器官被撑满，就这一下便让李鹤东尖叫着又射了出来。不应期极短的人不就又被带上情欲高峰，宫口被性器顶开，抽出未时等完全合上又被顶进去。沉甸甸的囊袋撞在会阴和腿根上，磨红了一片皮肤。

“东东，礼物我可送给你了。”谢金说着扳过人的脑袋深吻下去。  
李鹤东秘密糊糊觉得吞了什么东西下去，一股暖流往下腹去，谢金又开始射精下面被凉凉的精液填满。  
等到谢金终于射精完毕将李鹤东翻过来的时候，人早就哭得都打嗝了，浑身抽搐着，撤出性器的两个穴口流出满溢的精液，小腹被自己射的乱七八糟。

完了，又折腾狠了。谢金想着将人抱去洗澡，同时为自己明天难逃的活罪发愁。

“东东，我错了。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“东东，我下次不敢了。”  
“滚。”  
“东东，你放我下来我带你吃火锅。”  
“谁稀罕。”

被迫在阳台上摆成桃心形状头尾绕个圈还打了结的巨型黄金蟒欲哭无泪。  
这时刚好尚筱菊被李鹤东叫来，“东队，啥事儿啊？”一看到阳台上的谢金一把掐住了大腿才没笑出来。  
“没啥事，咱们吃火锅去。”李鹤东看都不看谢金一眼，“看啥呢？”  
“东队你家摆设挺别致哈。”  
“别致个鬼，过情人节谢金就送这么个东西。”

等人走了以后孙子钊来拯救谢金，“都不容易啊。”  
“你先给我解开！”谢金觉得自己要脑缺血了。  
“您真没给准备东西啊？”孙子钊问道。  
“那敢不准备吗？”谢金变回人形揉揉脖子。  
“送了还挨打？没送对吧？”  
“我可是给了他半个妖元，今后灵契已成，他跑不了喽。”  
老蛇笑得开心，包包看着汗颜。

当然千年的妖精不会吃亏，现在李鹤东可是与谢金修为相近，也就能接受谢金的种子孕养下一代了。


End file.
